


Drive

by unemotionalfox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaid Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri wears dresses because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unemotionalfox/pseuds/unemotionalfox
Summary: Loving Victor feels like home.It feels like warm sun rays, caressing down his back and leading him into a deep sleep. It feels like bright flowers against his fingertips, their soft petals light to the touch. It feels like a sharp thunderbolt spiking through him. It feels like lush grass beneath their bodies as they gaze up at the sky together, it feels like pulsing pains in his feet from dancing too much. It feels like crisp air and cool water.It feels like forever.And Yuuri wants to cry.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Westcoastsiren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Westcoastsiren).



> Omg!! I'm so happy it's finished :D I know from the summary it sounds super angsty but it's not really!!! It's just... Really hard for me to write straight up fluff so there's a tiiiiny bit of sad but it's alright in the end! I promise! Merry Christmas!

_"I'm caught up when you look at me,_

_You let my heart breathe with ease,_

_Chasing stars in our galaxy,_

_Making our own make-believe._

_I want you when the sun goes low,_

_Your body warmth wants me close,_

_You say you're always by my side,_

_‘Til my blood runs dry._

_And I know that I won't be the same without you,_

_Don't let this moment slip away.”_

 

_Drive - Glades_

 

-

 

The start of their forever begins with a light.

 

A gentle simmering underneath their skin, hearts pounding soundly in time with the sound of the earth, and eyes bright as the golden sun.

 

They know not of what they want, or what they need. It's just a feeling. A gentle, soft, unbelievably aware feeling that blossoms inside their chest with life. It's in their veins, in their bones, in their very soul. A calling-  a yearning for more than their existence, floating by but not _living_.

 

It starts off with a glance that's held, a question for a beginning, and a dusting of a dream.

 

-

 

Yuuri daydreams quietly.

 

 

Atop his moss covered rock, looking up at the bright, golden light shining from above. It warms his cool skin and reflects off the scales on his tail beautifully. His thoughts turn into pink clouds of desire, floating so temptingly over him. They kiss his fins and and run their sweet concepts over and over through his mind.

 

_Dancing, dancing, dancing in his heart and in his head._

 

His tail sways in the water, gliding to catch the light of the sun. It spins like liquid gold, a mesmerizing combination of various shades of blues.

 

His family compliments him greatly on his tail, saying how majestic it looks when he dances in the water. He bites his lip when those words slip out of their mouths, crushing the hurt inside. Because what he wishes for, with all his being, is the ability to sprout legs for more than a day. To dance on land, to have feet to bend and legs to kick.

 

It's cruel they were not made to last. Their only purpose is for traveling from oneone body of water to another when the season arises; giving time to let the land recover from their hunts is important for the balance of the ecosystem. Yuuri understands, truly, but that doesn't stop the ache in his heart whenever he spots the humans dance.

 

He sees them, on holidays and anniversaries. How they glide with grace, swinging their heavy velvet skirts, and tapping their leather shoes. When their chatter and music vibrates through the soil, calling Yuuri. They make the forest come alive, with twinkling lights and sprinkles of fairy dust coating the trees. He watches them from a distance, hidden in his home, the Mermaid Pool. Want scratches at his throat and runs down his tail, a bitter reminder of what he can never have.

 

It enthralls him more than it should, creates ideas in his head that his family would call dangerous. They prefer the peaceful quiet, being used to it for so long. They enjoy the everyday life of sunbathing on the same rocks, swimming in the same pool, and playing with the same small creatures. Yuuri himself had felt no need to change the nature of his existence until the first time he witnessed a festival take place.

 

It sparked _passion_  in him, and he couldn't help but fall into the temptation of these human gatherings. Over and over, on nights he knew his family of mermaids were sleeping soundly within their dips of rock, he climbed out of the water and let his tail transform into legs. He grabbed pieces of clothing he had found and hidden, and danced the night away under the starlight.

 

On those rare nights, Yuuri could pretend his beautiful dream would never end. It became his secret, a haven created just for him. It provided him with a love unlike any other, and then-

 

He met _him_.

 

Yuuri hadn't noticed him at first, too immersed in the music and magic that the witches had woven into the air. It was only when a voice had spoken, and a gentle hand had settled on his own, that he opened his eyes.

 

With silver hair and ice blue eyes, he easily captured the attention of everyone present, including Yuuri's. His aura had drawn him in, _something_ simmering beneath the surface. Then, the mysterious man had whispered a question to him, _‘May I have this dance?”_ and Yuuri, despite the anxiousness bubbling in his stomach, had been unable to say anything other than yes.

 

Perhaps it was the look in his eyes, that called Yuuri's interest for the first time. Something reflective of his own, possibly- maybe. In the moment, he gave off the impression of composed power, almost regal in the way he held himself.

 

However, looking back, Yuuri can say it must have been the spark in them, one that looked like it hasn't been there in a long, long time.

 

_“My name is Victor. You look lovely, by the way. I couldn’t help but notice you from the way you were dancing. You look familiar with the steps.”_

 

_“Yuuri… and thank you. I… practice a lot.”_

 

They danced throughout the night, rejecting any other partners who presented themselves. With his feet aching and heart bursting, Yuuri had tightened his hold around Victor. Every step they took was like fire in Yuuri's soul, lighting him up from the inside out. It sparked _life_ , a clear desire for something more than the one he was given.

 

It created hope, for the first time since he started this secret of his.

 

Victor had spun Yuuri out, making his dark skirts flow with the cool breeze, and pulled him back in closely. They never left each other's touch for too long, always gravitating towards each other, time and time again; Victor's hand warm on his waist, Yuuri's arm light on his neck.

 

And as Yuuri gazed into Victor's eyes, he knew this was the beginning of something wonderful.

 

-

 

“They’re called _Crystal Edgings_. They don't have enough meat on them to make a worthwhile hunt, but the younger mermaids like to play with them,” Yuuri says as he pokes one with a clawed nail. “Sometimes I like to play with them too. I usually just sing to them though; I think they like the sound.”

 

It's… strange to talk like this with Victor of all people.

 

When Yuuri had opened up to Victor after their fairytale night, he had worked himself up enough that he was sure Victor would leave right away. It turned out to be the complete opposite. Victor had begged Yuuri to show him the daily life of a mermaid, and then admitted to being a mage himself. From then on, they had gathered by the Mermaid's Pool and talked for hours on end about the similarities and differences between their species.  

 

“They're pretty cute!” Victor tries to pet one on top of its shell, but the crystal edgings’ claws come out and snap at his fingers. Victor lets out a yelp and yanks his hand back, holding it to his chest while glaring at them.

 

Yuuri bites his lip to keep himself from giggling, and possibly offending Victor. They've only known each other for a few days now so he doesn't want to do anything that might jeopardize their relationship. However, with Victor staring daggers at the poor little sea creature, it's easy to find him… Almost adorable. It's definitely a drastic change from the mysterious man who had captured all the townspeople's and witches’ attention.

 

Somewhere deep inside, Yuuri knows he wouldn't mind seeing all of Victor’s facets. It’s a dangerous thought; Yuuri should really know by now not to get too attached.

 

But as Victor makes a cute face and pokes at Yuuri's fin, a sinking feeling in his stomach tells him that he already is.

 

-

 

Victor is gone for weeks, sometimes months on end. He says it's because he's a mage employed by King JJ. He's constantly sent out for missions only the King can trust with him, being the best mage there is in the realm.

 

_“It's dangerous. I'm sorry… I wish I could take you with me too, but this life isn't meant for you. I'll come back though, wait for me.”_

 

Yuuri understands. He does, he does, he  _does_.

 

He just wishes he hadn't gotten so caught up in their little dream world. Being with Victor, telling him of the secret paths that line his home, or tiny creatures he named, it lit up his life, at least for a little while.

 

Still, he holds Victor's promise close to his chest, and waits.

 

-

 

“I got you something.”

 

Yuuri watches Victor crouch down in front of him, settling along the shore above.

 

It's been a while since they've last seen each other, and Yuuri's feeling a bit more than a little insecure. More than anything he wishes Victor would take Yuuri with him on his adventures, but Yuuri has always been too afraid to ask after the first time, and Victor's never brought up the topic himself again. He takes that as a sign that Victor is simply not interested anymore. It stings, he won't lie and say it doesn't, but Yuuri has always been a realist so hurt as it may, it doesn't surprise him.

 

He picks at the moss covering one of the big rocks along the shoreline, trying not to be obvious with how frightened he feels. Victor isn't a cruel person, he knows this by now. But more often than not, he unintentionally hurts Yuuri with his sharp words and actions.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor says, pushing a small box towards him, “Here.”

 

It takes Yuuri a minute to open it; his claws work wonders opening flesh, but not so much with breakable little boxes. When it does open, it does so with a _click_ , and Yuuri peeks inside.

 

It's a necklace. Yuuri traces the delicate silver chain with a finger, watching it glimmer and shine. He notices the pendant in the centre, a beautiful crystal with the colour of the sea held within it.

 

It's gorgeous, and wonderful, and utterly mesmerizing. It's a gift from Victor, and under any other circumstances Yuuri would be swooning with first love. Now though, now Yuuri only smiles back at Victor, whispers out a thank you, and buries the desire in within him.

 

Because necklaces are beautiful, pretty things to look at. But what Yuuri truly wants, are words he doesn't think he'll ever hear.

 

 _One days_ fill his fantasies, and mold over his heart. _One days_ , that look dimmer and dimmer with each passing sun and moon. _One day_ , maybe, possibly, he'll be able let out all the feelings dwelling inside him.

 

-

 

Snow _amazes_ Yuuri.

 

It's beautiful, appearing fluffy and soft with tiny sparkles embedded in it. It looks like a warm, white blanket had been covered all over the world, sending winter sprites dancing in joy. He can see them if he tries hard enough, eyeing the tiny twinkling lights flying from one place to the next.

Yet, as wondrous as it looks, snow is freezing cold to the touch. Within seconds, the temperature becomes too much for Yuuri's skin to handle and he has to pull away. He's done a number of experiments on snow, and he has yet to become bored of it.

 

(One of his more frightening experiments ended up with Victor using a firestone to melt the newly made ice from Yuuri's wet hand.)

 

“All right, are you ready for the best time of your life?”

 

Victor appears from behind Yuuri, holding up two pairs of ice skates and sporting a wide smile. Yuuri knows he's been looking forward to this for a while now. They had made plans numerous times, but Victor either had another request from King JJ or Yuuri and his family had to change locations for the new season. It was by chance that their schedules lined up and Victor had flown at the opportunity to take Yuuri for his very first viewing of the snow.

 

“After all the hype, it better be just as amazing as you say,” Yuuri teases.

 

Victor pouts, shooting Yuuri a playful glare as he stumbles over to him, knees deep in ‘packing snow’.

 

“It definitely will be. It'll be the best time of _my_ life too! I finally get to skate with you!”

 

“Yeah… I'm um, very happy to finally skate with you too,” Yuuri says as his face suddenly heats up.

 

For some reason, Victor never thinks to consider how his words might sound to him. He spouts these romantic lines as if he isn't sending Yuuri to an early death by misinterpreting. Especially when Yuuri reacts so obviously to them; it's embarrassing how quickly he turns from confident to shy, but Victor constantly finds ways to bring out new sides of him. It's even more frustrating knowing Victor isn't even aware of it.

 

“Just sit here,” Victor says, gesturing to a nearby log covered in snow, “I'll tie them for you.”

 

Yuuri sits down carefully, minding the ice and snow that layers over the log. Victor kneels down in front of him and brings up Yuuri's left foot to rest against his thigh while he fits the skate on. Yuuri bites his lip to keep from gasping when he feels Victor's ice cold fingers brush against his ankles. They're already sensitive from disuse; Yuuri rarely uses his legs and when he does, it's only when he plans to see Victor.

 

His toes curl when Victor fits the skate over his foot, and then he's checking the leather around his ankles.

 

“Does it feel good?” Victor asks.

 

Yuuri digs his teeth into his lip harder and nods. He has to remind himself that Victor is just asking about the skate and not about Yuuri's already doomed love. It cracks at his heart a bit, but he's used to the pain by now.

 

“Yes.”

 

Victor's hands thankfully leave his ankles and move to tie the laces. It's easier to deal with, now that Victor's skin has left his own.

 

“All done! Let's skate now.”

 

He leads Yuuri out to the frozen lake, tripping every so often in their skates. Yuuri wobbles a bit but Victor's there to catch him and bring his body closer to his.

 

Yuuri finds that skating is not the same as swimming. It's tricky to glide, let alone stand up straight. His feet are crammed into stiff skates and his knees hurt from falling so often. The akwardness of it all makes it difficult to follow Victor's instructions, try as he might.

 

“Don't worry,” Victor says when Yuuri falls again. “Most people don't get this right away.”

 

“You did.” Yuuri tries not to sound defeated, but it leaks into his voice anyway.

 

“I have a natural talent for it, I guess. But if you like it that much to keep practicing, you'll get better and better. Natural talent or no. Plus, you're used to fins. Give it some time."

 

It makes Yuuri smile, and Victor takes him into his arms again. It reminds him of their first dance, at the festival so long ago. He can almost imagine the glittering lights and the scent of magic in the air. It warms him from his head to his toes, and he breathes in deeply against Victor's chest. He smells like snow covered pine and air so fresh it hurts your lungs.

 

Yuuri feels warm lips press against the top of his head, and his breath stills. It's so easy to pretend that maybe Victor feels the same way he does, when they're fuzzy and warm in each other's embrace.

 

“Now," Victor says, breaking away from Yuuri suddenly, "Try and catch me!”

 

Victor takes off, fast and light on his feet. Yuuri's reeling from the lightening fast change in attitude, and trips over his own two feet. He knows he must resemble a fawn learning how to walk for the first time, but he rises to the challenge, and reaches out for Victor.

 

-

 

Sometimes Yuuri thinks about the _what ifs._

 

What if he hadn't taken Victor's hand that night?

 

What if he hadn't said yes when asked if Victor could see him again.

 

What if he decided that enough was enough, and gave up on waiting to see Victor again.

 

These _what ifs_ like to sink oh so slowly down the drain of his mind and clog it up with their unnecessary worries. They poke and probe at his mind until he's forced to face the mess he's created, and by then he's overwhelmed with all the situations he's come up with.

 

It's sickening to his core, but Yuuri can't stop. He doesn't know why, only knows that when he tries it usually doesn't take long until they pile up once more.

 

Victor calls it over-thinking.

 

 _‘Just relax,’_ he says, _‘don't think about it_ ’. But it's already taking everything that's in Yuuri to not think about it. He knows Victor doesn't understand- and most likely never will- but he appreciates his attempts to cheer him up and switch topics.

 

Yuuri can't stop them from entering his mind. He can't stop himself from curling up in a ball on some nights and _wishing_ he thought twice about forming a friendship with a man he barely knew. He can't stop the ugly feelings welling up inside him, that cloud his reality. He can't stop the judgments from his fellow mermaids that weigh on him like an invisible chain.

 

He can't stop any of this from happening, but it does make it easier when Victor sits down carefully beside him and holds his hand until he feels like talking.

 

-

 

Yuuri's feet tap nervously on the ground.

 

It's become a habit as of late, when the feelings of anxiousness consume him. It helps to ground him, the constant noise keeping him steady against the rolling waves in his head. He breathes in deeply, and waits.

 

The music is loud tonight. The strings of instruments sound beautifully in the cool night air, and it calls Yuuri awake. He loves this season the best. When all the people celebrate life, living. It's a time to be thankful for all you were given and all you have yet to receive. He thinks it applies to him more now than ever.

 

Yuuri adjusts the skirt of his dress carefully, making sure not to pull at any of the crystals embedded in the fabric. It's dark blue, like the sky on the day they first met, like the water that Yuuri calls home, like his scales and like Victor's cloak. He thinks it suits the occasion perfectly.

 

A peek at the townspeople tells Yuuri that the celebration is well on its way; they dance and cheer and love all night along. So blissful in their holiday cheer. The fairies are back, like they always are, spreading magic filled dust to all below them. The witches laugh with delight, and whisper joyful spells into the air.

 

The night seems all the more beautiful tonight, and Yuuri starts to sway in time with the beat of the music. Children rush past him in clusters, wearing crowns made from branches and berries. 

 

Out from the corner of his eye he spots Victor, looking stunning like the first night he met him. He's clad in blues and blacks, so perfectly fitting Yuuri's attire. It makes him smile, a silly happy thing he can't seem to get rid of these days.

 

Victor slowly makes his way toward him, skirting along the edges of the clearing and stepping quickly around couples. Yuuri's entire being lights up when Victor steps in front of him and offers him a hand, a gentleman as always.

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he says, because there was never any other answer.

 

Victor pulls him in, a steady hand on his waist and kiss on his neck. It's almost embarrassing how quickly Yuuri falls victim to his charm. He never thinks to make Victor wait, like he's seen with so many other couples. They like to play and tease their partner; a glance here, a smile there. It's a game of cat and mouse Yuuri never learned to play and doesn't care to. Victor and him aren't like that. They don't care to string things out for longer than they have to be, preferring to dance together rather than around each other. It's sugary sweet and it makes his head heady with love.

 

Eyes lock onto Yuuri's back as soon as they step into the glittering lights surrounding the dance floor. It makes him stumble and hesitate. He's never been one to actively seek out attention; keeping to himself is comfortable and safe, he doesn't have to worry about judgments that way.

 

“Victor… Everyone's watching me, I don't… I can't do this,” Yuuri says, keeping his voice low enough so that no one else will pick up on his nervousness.

 

In the past whenever Yuuri had gotten anxious and retreated back into himself, Victor hadn't understood and tried to get Yuuri back out in less than successful ways. It had torn at Yuuri's self esteem even more, making him defensive and angry at Victor's narrow minded view.

 

Now- with a better understanding of each other- Victor stops and tilts up Yuuri's head with a gentle hand.

 

“Yuuri, you're capable of so much, don't stop now. I’ll be here with you, with every step you take. You don't have to be scared.”

 

It's not completely what Yuuri wants to hear, but it's a start. He appreciates Victor trying and it's good enough for now.

 

Yuuri takes his hand, smiling a little. From there, Victor takes a back and then they're swinging forward into the cluster of couples. It makes Yuuri breathe out shakily, not yet used to feeling so open while dancing. It takes time. Adjustments will be made, hands will be held in comfort. It's a ‘time thing’ Yuuri had said before, trying to explain his feelings to Victor. It won't be something so easy as telling him not to be afraid. He will be, and it will make him want to give up, but he will always try to keep going. It's for Yuuri, and now Victor too. He's decided on life.

 

He wants to live.

 

Glitter falls from above, dusting them in specks of magic. Looking up, there are tiny fairies who flutter their wings and giggle to themselves. The townspeople shout brightly and laugh along with them, sweeping up fairy dust with their heavy skirts and cloaks.

 

Yuuri hides his smile within the darkness of Victor's cloak, and buries in further when Victor makes a move to push them directly under two particularly rambunctious fairies. They release tiny fistfuls of fairy dust upon of them and watch as they drift slowly down. Yuuri turns his face up in time for the dust to gently wash over him, bathing his entire being in golds and whites.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

Yuuri looks up at Victor and stares. It's all he can seem to do when he looks like something out of Yuuri's most extravagant fantasies. Sparkles collect on his clothing and hair, lining themselves along his cloak to match the night sky above them. He looks fit for royalty like this, regal and beautiful. It's laughable when Yuuri realizes Victor is the furthest thing from a King.

 

“So are you,” he whispers back anyway, because it's true. Victor is definitely the most beautiful person in this room.

 

Victor presses a kiss to his forehead and breathes in the magic covering themselves. It tinkles Yuuri's nose and sends shivers down his arms, reminding him of places long ago.

 

What Yuuri would give to spend eternity in Victor's arms, dancing their lives away. Basking under the twilight with shining lanterns above them, it almost seems like it could really happen.

 

A wish is just a wish though, and a fantasy is still just a fantasy.

 

Eventually their time together ends, and Yuuri slips back into his pool among the other resting mermaids.

 

It's quiet and peaceful. There's the light buzzing of fireflies surrounding the lake, lone flowers still atop of the water, and beautiful stars shining onto the water below, making it gleam just as bright.

 

Anyone would think it was magical. Yuuri remembers when he used to as well.

 

“I'll come back, I promise,” Victor whispers, trying not to disturb his family, Yuuri supposes.

 

He looks back towards the giant rocks framing the lake. He can peeks of sunshine gold and forest green in between them, knowing his family lies there sleeping.

 

“I know. I'll wait.”

 

It hurts him to speak those words he always says, hoping one day he'll gain the courage to say _'N_ _o, I'm tired of waiting. Please take me with you._ ’ He wants so, so badly to draw Victor into the water with him and pretend like he doesn't have a family of his own to come home to. He would kiss his brow, move his lips all over his face, and spread his hands across his chest. Begging, _pleading_ for him to stay.

 

Victor presses a gentle kiss to his wet cheek, lingering just a little too long. Yuuri leans into it, fighting with himself to say something, to keep quiet. It's a constant battle within his own mind and he wishes he was brave enough to break it.

 

In the end he's left alone, waiting, waiting, _waiting_ , like always, with dark scales swishing behind him.

 

-

 

Eventually… And always, they end up right where they were destined to.

 

Heartbreak from time spent away from each other simply can't compare to the wonderful _happiness_ that sets Yuuri aflame when Victor whispers _“I love you_ ”. It melts in his bones and tears his soul out from his chest, lying alongside Victor's, he knows.

 

“I got you another necklace… But this one… This one I had to travel far and wide to get,” Victor cuts himself off with a lopsided smile. “There are only a few witches in the area who are able to charm jewelry that requires powerful magic.”

 

Yuuri holds his breath. He doesn't dare believe, just he hopes, he hopes, _oh how he hopes._

 

“As long as you wear it, you'll be able to keep your legs.”

 

And with that, Yuuri's breath is lost from his lungs and his vision is blurred with tears.

 

Victor swipes his thumb under Yuuri's cheek, and says,

 

“Please, I want you to come with me. You have my body and soul, Yuuri. And I can't bare to be apart from you any longer.”

 

And what other answer is there but _yes_.

 

-

 

Wind whips at his face, sending his hair flying in different directions. It leaves his lips dry and chapped, yet he doesn't mind. He'll lick his lips once more, again if they continue to break and bleed. Anything to keep looking at the view in front of him with the wild, wild wind filling his lungs until they burst.

 

He broadens his stance, lifts his arms up and away from him, and breathes in deeply. Like this he can feel all sorts of freedom. He feels weightless and grounded at the same time. Free and trapped, large and small, everything and nothing. He's filled with contradictory statements coursing through him, swishing up everything within him. He feels completely rewritten.

 

And he _loves_ it.

 

He loves Victor, and everything Victor has given him.

 

Arms wrap around his waist and without hesitating, he leans into it.

 

“Do you like it?” Victor whispers in his ear, full of tenderness.

 

It's almost amusing that he thinks he even needs to ask; Yuuri's sure his eyes are brimming with tears he refuses to shed. His throat already feels tight and dry.

 

“I- I love it. Thank you Victor… For all of this. For taking me away from that place, for showing me sights I would've never even dreamed of, and for allowing me the chance to love someone like you.”

 

It hurts to speak but Yuuri needs Victor to know, to understand how deeply he's helped him. He's not used to bring so open and vulnerable about his feelings either but this is a special occasion for the both of them. After this there's no turning back; they're in this incredible, beautiful, adventure together.

 

Victor just shakes his head and buries it in Yuuri's shoulder. He doesn't say anything else but he doesn't need to. Yuuri can feel his smile etched into his skin, and it's as clear as the sky they're gazing at.

 

Yuuri doesn't know where they're headed, or what might befall them on their journey. But what he does know is how brightly Victor's eyes shine when he tells him _‘I love you'_  and how tightly Victor's hand holds into his when he's feeling overwhelmed.

 

He's fallen madly, madly in love with this man next to him, and he embraces everything he has to give him.

 

-

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

“Everywhere… I want to go everywhere.”

 

-

 

 

_"I'll take you for a drive,_

_Kiss me on the corner with your hand in mine,_ __  
_Oh oh oh oh oh,_ __  
_Say you love me too._ __  
_Here to stay, you and I,_ __  
_Dancing in the color of the golden light,_ __  
_Oh oh oh oh oh,_ __  
_Say you love me too,_ _  
_ _I'll give it to you._

 _I close my eyes,_ __  
_I don't wanna escape,_  
_Let the tides rise in my heart"_

 

_Drive - Glades_

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D They just love each other a lot :D


End file.
